


Good Girl

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Blood, Breeding, Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, Other, Painful Sex, Punishment, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer punishes Meg for the loss of her Hellhounds. Set directly after 5x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



> For bloodandcream, who is always super encouraging, always there with a kind word, and is the kind of person that, when I mention wanting to write something weird or violent, says "Do it!" and suggests something more fucked up. You're a gem.

Meg hardly ever trembled, hardly ever felt fear, and hardly ever felt shame. But here she was, her body shaking and her heart hammering against her ribs while her face flushed. For the first time in thousands of years, she felt fear, and felt shame for what she’d done. 

Lucifer looked at her, his eyes cold. 

“The Winchesters are gone,” he said evenly. “Castiel is gone. The hounds are dead.”

Meg flinched as though she had been slapped. She had failed her father, her God, and would willingly accept her punishment. She’d let herself be fooled by the angel she was supposed to be guarding, and she had let him escape. 

She had failed to bring him the Winchesters. She had gotten the hounds he’d gifted her with killed. The only consolation was that the Harvelle’s had been eliminated in the process, narrowing the circle of people around Sam and Dean. 

But that was hardly a consolation. 

Meg loved Lucifer. He was her creator, her God, the father of her entire race, and she would willingly walk into his arms and let him burn her out of her meatsuit if he wished it. She would do anything he wished, absolutely anything, to make him happy. To make him proud of her. 

Instead, she had failed him. 

She lowered her eyes to the ground. Had it been anyone else chastising her, even her true father, Azazel, she would have stood proud and defiant. She would have argued against her punishment. She would have fought them every step of the way. She was a demon, and her kind did not yield easily. 

Lucifer stepped closer to her and gently cupped her face with his large hands, raising it so she was looking into his eyes. Meg swallowed hard and held his gaze. There was a slight smile on his face, but it did not quite reach his eyes. They remained hard and cruel. 

“You’ll have to be punished, of course,” he told her. “I gave you those hounds as a gift, and you sent them off to die without a second thought. We’ve lost a whole litter of hounds due to your incompetence.”

“I know, father.”

His thumb softly stroked her cheek. “You’ll have to learn your lesson. Hound mothers go through immense pain to bring their pups into the world. Did you know that?”

“Yes, father.”

He dropped his hands and stepped away from her. “Strip.”

She did as she was told, throwing her vessel’s clothing in a messy pile at her feet. She was a demon, and did not feel the cold as humans did, but she still shivered under Lucifer’s gaze as he drank in her exposed body. She didn’t dare cover herself. 

Lucifer’s eyes flicked to the fresh burns on her stomach. They were still raw and shiny, and Meg knew that she would have to wait for her meatsuit to heal on its own when it came to them. Her demonic healing could not touch the holy fire burns. 

“Do they hurt?” he asked softly. Meg nodded. Lucifer once again walked over to her and gently traced the burns with his fingers. “My brother will pay for harming you, child.”

She opened her mouth to thank him when Lucifer curled his fingers into a fist and roughly drove it into the soft skin of her stomach. He put just enough of his grace into the blow to send a fresh wave of pain spiraling through her true form. Meg shrieked and doubled over, arms automatically clutching her belly. 

Lucifer’s large hand came to rest on her back between her shoulder blades and pushed at her until she was on all fours on the pavement, one arm cradling her wounds while the other kept her head from colliding with the ground. 

“Stay,” Lucifer ordered. Coughing, Meg did as she was told. Lucifer whistled sharply, and she heard a growl come from somewhere behind him. “Look, Meg.”

She did. A Hellhound padded out of the shadows, its red eyes gleaming. Meg swallowed hard when she saw the wet, pink tip of the beast’s cock peeking from the sheath between its legs. She’d expected torture, expected Lucifer to tie her down and cut into her until she’d paid the price for her failure. She hadn’t expected a hound.

Lucifer squatted down in front of her and rested his hand on the back of her head. “That’s the father of the litter that you got killed. I think that it’s only fair that you learn what Hellhound bitches go through in order to bring their pups into the world, don’t you?”

His hand curled into a fist when she didn’t answer, roughly yanking on her hair. Meg yelped and nodded. If this was the punishment he’d chosen for her, she would gladly take it, and she would be glad that it wasn’t something worse. 

Lucifer loosened his hold on her and gently ran his hand over her head and down her back like he was petting a dog. When he spoke, his voice was soft and soothing. “Can you be a good bitch for him, Meg? Can you do that for me?”

She nodded and adjusted herself, spreading her legs wide and bracing her hands on the pavement. “Yes, father.”

Lucifer smiled down at her and turned to whistle sharply to the Hellhound. It growled and walked around her, pausing briefly to stick its snout between her legs. Meg jumped at the feeling of its warm, wet nose probing her. Hellhounds and demons came from the same place, but Hellhounds were purer than demons. Demons were tainted with the sink of humanity, but the hounds were born and bred in Hell, and they carried the fire of the Pit with them in their bodies. 

The hound’s tongue darted out, long and flat and wet, and licked a long stripe up her cunt. Meg sucked in a breath so she wouldn’t scream. The hound’s spit was hot as fire, and it burned like it, too. 

Seemingly satisfied, the hound mounted her. Meg grunted as she was forced to lower herself closer to the ground under its weight. Its fur was soft, and surprisingly cool, but she could feel the heat pouring off the hound’s body. 

Lucifer’s hand came to rest on the back of her head and forced it downward, until she was in a completely submissive position. The hound panted above her, drool falling from its open jowls, and Meg pressed her teeth together to contain a hiss when it dripped down onto her back. Her skin sizzled where the drool landed, burning from the hound’s fluids. 

“You said you could be a good bitch for me,” he reminded her. The hound began moving, and this time Meg let out a scream as it missed its mark and its cock jabbed her in the thigh, leaving behind a burning sensation. Lucifer laughed above her, and she felt him lean over to help the hound inside of her. 

She didn’t try to stop her scream as the hound forced its way into her body. She wasn’t ready for it, and while she normally liked her sex with a side of pain, the burning feeling inside of her was too much to give her even the faintest feeling of pleasure. 

She forced herself to keep still, forced herself to lie there and take it as the hound pumped into her body. Its cock didn’t stretch her; it tore her, sending small streams of hot blood running down her pale thighs. The smell seemed to excite the beast. It growled and buried its teeth in the back of her neck to keep her still as its claws scratched at her sides, opening half a dozen wounds as it moved frantically inside of her body, completely intent on knotting her and filling her with its cum. 

She screamed under it. The hound’s cock felt like fire inside of her, and she could feel her insides burning. Her cunt clenched, trying to force it out, but the hound was strong. She could feel every bump and ridge on its cock, and felt the small spines that lined the shaft tearing at her soft body. Involuntary tears sprung to her eyes and spilled over, and she hastily tried to blink them away. 

But Lucifer saw. He shook his head at her and tutted. “A good bitch is supposed to take her breeding without complaining. You said you were going to be a good bitch for me, remember?” His hands moved over her head softly, as if trying to soothe her. “Just a little while longer, Meg, and he’ll be done, and you’ll be nice and full with a new litter of pups. Would you like that? Hmm?”

Meg nodded. She wanted to please him, wanted to show him that she could be good, like he wanted, that she could do whatever he wanted. “Yes, father.”

“Tell me,” Lucifer demanded. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to be bred. I want to be knotted. I want a belly full of puppies. I want to be a good bitch for you.”

Lucifer made a skeptical noise deep in his throat. The hound bit into the back of her neck harder and pushed, trying to force her head against the ground. Meg let it, wanting to show her father she was sincere, that she meant what she said. 

The hound pushed into her harder, but her bottom half felt almost numb, and Meg heard a faint buzzing in her ears. Her vision began to blur, and she curled her hands into fists. If she passed out, Lucifer would punish her again, or worse, would decide that she wasn’t worth his time and would eliminate her without ever forgiving her. Instead, she pushed back into the hound’s thrusts, fighting through the pain.

Lucifer laughed. “There you go, Meg. Take your breeding like a good bitch. That’s it. There’s my good bitch. There’s my good girl. You’re gonna have a nice, big belly full of pups.”

She did as she was told, panting and squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel the hound’s knot expanding within her, the base swelling wider and wider until she knew that, even trapped in a human body, she would be locked together with the beast with no hope of release until both he and Lucifer were finished with her. The hound let out a long, loud growl as it pushed inside of her as far as it could go, locking them together, small spines tearing at her flesh and Meg screamed as it flooded her with cum. It burned her insides, opening wounds and cauterizing them over and over until Meg was sure that she would fail her father once again and pass out from the pain. 

Meg whimpered when the Hellhound let her go and turned around, knot still locked inside of her. She clenched down on it to make sure that the hound could not pull away, making sure to keep the knot inside of her even as it burned away her flesh. Her arms gave out, and she pressed her upper half fully against the cold pavement, grateful for the relief. Blood still trickled from her neck and sides, and she could feel it drying sticky on her thighs. She had no doubt that, when the hound finally pulled away, there would be more blood between her legs as well. Her whole body burned like she had just clawed her way out of the Pit. 

Cold hands rested on her forehead, and Meg opened her eyes to look up at her father. Resting his weight on the balls of his feet, Lucifer leaned over and brushed her sweaty hair out of her face. 

“There’s my girl,” he said. “You did good. Good girl.”

Meg’s chest warmed pleasantly at the praise. She’d pleased him. He’d forgiven her. 

She would have gladly suffered a thousand times over to be gifted with that smile again, and for him to think her good. 

She smiled and closed her eyes. Castiel was wrong. Lucifer was a true God, and like a true God, he forgave.


End file.
